User talk:Lord Maggie.
Norway & Ireland It's true Not anymore it isn't. I've been ruling Ireland for at least 2 years now or so if you hook up the history of Ireland " Ruanaid " is the first king of Ireland so meaning I am the rightful heir England doesn't have Ireland anymore It was given ( idk it John O'Eagle thing ) to O'Eagle then I took over and so on so on Lord Maggie Ruanaid Anymore it isn't what? Jack Goldwrecker You do not to seem to have any valid claims to these titles. There is concrete evidence that what Parax said is true. You can not change the truth. If you wish to rule a country you could send a request to the Role-Playing Council. : : 11:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. (Jack) Sorry your sig and the text, it got messed up. :\ Role Play Council ? wheres that at ? Dark Rider : Let's Try... No Listen up, woman. I am King George II of Great Britain, Prince-Elector and Arch-Treasurer of the Holy Roman Empire, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, and official owner of the island of Ireland. You do not, nor will ever, own Ireland. Great Britain will own Ireland until AD 1950 when Souhern Ireland, revolts. I still own the land. I never sold it, it was never captured. You are nothing but a forgotten member of Ireland's LONG DEAD royalty, and have no claim as long as Britain draws breath. We will crush whatever feeble resistancr thrown at us, and return fire tenfold. Now, run back to your little potato farm and stop causing problems. John O'eagle is a liar and a cheat -he has never been in possession of Ireland. Thank you, have a GLORIOUS day! --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) lies Ireland is mine Idc what you say Breasly cuz you such A fool nothing more to say don't ever bother to fight with me Breasly you no King just a coward so is O'Eagle ur right the only thing ur right about in that little speech Oh, I love noobs. They always think they have power because some guy said "I support you." Let me make this clear, you pitiful waste of flesh. I will destroy you. I will literally annihalate any trace of you on POTCO. I will toss you into an abyss so deep not even God could reach down to find you. Ireland is not yours, and will never be. I am a better monarch, i better politican, and a better ''leader than you could HOPE to be. Now go plow potatos, celtic barbarian. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 16:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :John, you're going too far. All those insults are not necessary. Just calmly explain that you own Ireland. :But he has a point, its against the rules step. NO claiming countries. BREAKING rules. : ''Talk :I will not stand for my land being contested. :--[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 16:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I like men. :-- Jeremiah Garland 16:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I told you I told you that you would never have Ireland, I told you nobody cares for Kwagar, I told you the Cad Bane is the ruler of Norway. But you didn't listen, and now this happens to you. Filthy gorgon, you should have listened and you might have made '''friends'. Tyler Crossbones - Head of the War Department of Switzerland Claiming Countries Hello, I've noticed that you are claiming countries already owned by other users. This is against the rules. I'm giving you a strike for this and I'm advising you to change your information about how you are the Queen of Ireland and Norway. If you want the insults from John Breasly and various other people to stop, remove it. They will not stop the insults until you do. False titles You are to remove all false titles by 5:00 PM Eastern time. If not, a strike will be issued. 3 strikes= a ban. Removing a strike=a warning, then another strike if done again. You have been warned.-- 17:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) useless wiki This is such bull I'm deleting cuz I never wanted to join this wiki I was just helping a friend And theses rules I get it But Ireland is a family thing That will remain in the family. Beasly just back off this is A online " game " as much as I hate To say it alot ppl say I own this I rule that you and I are just those Ppl okay get over it. Crossbones shut the h*ll up no one ask for you to comment. I'm not gonna use to wiki so don't Bother to reply All right, here's the link to disable your account then. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/close-account ROFL "in her family." Okay, well, that's funny I guess. Considering I technically own them XD --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 18:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) - eyes darken - how dare you - swings fist hit Breasly right in the face breaks nose - ( no miss ) I'll watch you mouth if I was you As 4 the rest of you back off Lord Maggie. So, you scold me for insulting you over an online game, yet you do ''that? Wow. So, sorry, what was that about me being a noob? I mean really? "(no miss)"? Did you pass the second grade? I will actually post a picture of my unbroken nose right now. No joke. I don't think I will "watch my mouth" after, that display, LORD MAGGIE! By the way, who told you the name "Lord Maggie?" A woman cannot physically by a "Lord," because Lord is a masculine title. LADY would be the correct title. Another reason why you shan't rule anything. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 18:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) wat the wat going on here ? dudes this is my sis chat what's up with haters? : btw im Mag's bro in game & life Your sister's claiming my land, insulting me (I insulted her too, though), and trying to act in charge. In fact, she's not in charge at all. I am the owner of Ireland, she is not queen. But she can't seem to admit that. That's what's going on. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 23:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah thats her... she wont give it up I suggest to just drop it 4 now ill try to talk to her about giving up the title but she might shoot me with a bb gun again that what happened last time xD love hate relationship we have rofl i bet she wont give it up something to do with our family its hard to understand so dont try you might have to live with her keeping her title but like u said ill talk to her Dark Rider : ps sry about her " breaking " ur nose - roll eyes - she's mean when she's mad Well she never had the title in the firstplace, so you shouldn't have to worry aobut asking her to "give it up." --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 17:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ikr but like I said you might need to drop it fighting her isnt going help shell fight fire with fire maybe if you just talk 2 her work out a deal idk - shrugs - shes a business woman and a fighter Dark Rider : Lord Maggie I don't know if you remember me, but I saw you have problems with the ''claiming countries rule. It's because you are in another part of role play. Because you that, you are Queen of Ireland in your part of role play, but in our, there is already someone taking it. In those cases, you can't really do much... ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 17:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) she says she remembers you and she also says yea she knew so thats why she told John Breasly to back off cuz its a useless fight her words not mine : im Rider her bro in game & life xD : nice seeing you again btw miss Lucky Dark Rider : I'm not going to back off if she's claiming my land in "her roleplay." There is one roleplay on POTCO, not fifty as there can be on World of Warcraft (if you play WoW you know what I mean. If you don't, I'll explain sooner or later). There's no "different world" where she rules Ireland. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 20:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) preace & dealing Your right Breasly... fine I'll give up my fake title and give you my word I will never such as say the word Irelabd again Even as a peace offering I'll give you this - holds up Little black book - one of the most ratest EITC books Wrote by Lord Culter Becket himself but if and only if You leave Kwagar and his Empire alone they have nothing to do with this maybe we could be allies I honestly like that I was wrong and I am sry Lord Maggie Ps I'm using my bro users cuz I got banned >__< - kneels down - what about my life as well a life time of loyalty to you and only you King Breasly or death witch ever Lord Maggie. All the gifts are uneeded. I planned to search you out and strike some sort of deal with you so you could keep some form of power. Would you like the position of Duchess of Dublin? And do not worry about me hurting Kwagar. Kwagar is a long time friend of mine. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 15:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fine to me and maybe an alliance between us ? And don't worry about searching me out on POTC waste of time my pc broke so its chat here or any other wiki or Skpye - shrugs - witch ever And Kwagar better be safe and sound along with his Empire and once again I'm sry for the whole disagreement my bro finally talked some sense into me lol Just what's the catch ? Lord Maggie. Apologizing Hello... I'm sorry for the whole Ireland thing. Lord Maggie. (talk) 10:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! Meh, there are other issues that are similar to this, ones that involve whole countries, such as Italy, Romania, real large countries. I believe we can all be forgiving over something minor. Regards, 11:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree I got what I want Ireland is a waste of air comeare to my Zaragoza even if that. Lord Maggie. (talk) 19:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You my Queen has nothing to apologize for since first off you did not know John O'Eagle was lying about the true ruler of Ireland you just did what you thought was right no one is to blame but O'Eagle. And by the way King Beasly I do not like how you were speaking to my Queen she should be respected as everyone else it is not her fault she was lied too. Elder Alexander (talk) 15:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC)